


The Moral Objections To Something So Profane

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x05 spoilers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “You think her interesting?” The question from Kasius knocked him out of his thoughts, and he watched as the Kree pushed himself back from the table and made his way to Jemma, standing in front of her and trailing one of his fingers down her cheek.// Yet another FitzSimmons Reunion Fic





	The Moral Objections To Something So Profane

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be sleeping? Yes. Yes I should be.  
> Am I? Nope.

“I see,” Kasius began, watching as his wine glass was once again filled. “You’ve not made any bets, any gambles on the Inhuman that you would like to see win.”

Fitz stared at the Kree from across, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He didn’t know how to reply to that, not yet anyway. Because he didn’t want to bet, didn’t want to buy people as if they were nothing more than something to be bought and sold. But to fit in here, to _survive_ , he had to act like some of the most dangerous and the most ruthless of the universe. He had to make a bet, he had to act like he was better than everyone else, he had to act power and dangerous and ruthless.

He had to be the Doctor.

He looked over at the servant, at _Jemma_ , who was no longer pouring wine into the glass but standing just off to the side of the Kree, her arms folded across her chest in a submissive position. She was as still as a statue, and just as silent. Her forehead was golden, and she stared straight ahead, her gaze fixed on the far wall.

“You think her interesting?” The question from Kasius knocked him out of his thoughts, and he watched as the Kree pushed himself back from the table and made his way to Jemma, standing in front of her and trailing one of his fingers down her cheek.

The gesture, despite it being so simple, made him ill to his stomach, made him want to throw up. Just how he was treating Jemma, as if she were nothing more than an object, a living doll that was something to be admired. He knew that Jemma would be hating what he was doing to, hating that she was being treated as nothing more than a thing of beauty, her brains, her intelligence, the things that she valued and deemed important being disregarded as though they were nothing.

“She’s a quick leaner, but she still does test us from time to time, there’s still loads that she needs to learn.” He sighed as if he were exasperated. “She’s still not perfect, but then again, is there anything that is perfect?”

He turned back to Fitz, shaking his head. “I chose her because she’s a beauty, something that needs to be cultivated, someone that needs to be protected, life is cruel and harsh and we must protect what we deem worthy.”

“So would you sell her? Let me buy her? I could use someone like her. I have heard that your servants are the most respected, are some of the, if not the _best_ , in the galaxy?”

Kasius’ eyes widened at this. “You wish to buy her? Jemma?”

Fitz swallowed hard, watching as Jemma didn’t even react to this, her face betraying nothing. Maybe she knew he had a plan, maybe, after everything, she trusted him. Knew that he would do something to help her get out of this situation.

“She’s still in training, still learning her ways. There’s others who are better. Others who won’t question your orders. And how are you to give orders if she can hear only me?”

Fitz’s heart skipped a beat when those words were said. That she could hear only Kasius, could hear only his words and his orders. “If I were to control her, could she? Could she hear me?”

A pause, and then a nod. “She would. But auctioning her now, without the rest, it wouldn’t be fair. I’ll make you a deal; if you can win her, you can have her.”

***

The auction wasn’t until the next night, and Fitz spent most of it pacing, Enoch tried to reassure him, tell him that it was going to be okay, that he had sufficient funds to win Jemma back.

Not that Fitz found that this was something that was acceptable to do.

That to get Jemma her freedom, to allow her to do whatever she wanted, he had to act like she was nothing more than a slave, that he had to buy her. But if it meant that she was free, away from him, then he would do it. He would do anything for her.

So the next evening when the auction rolled around and he took his seat, he sighed, looking around the room. According to the whispers, Jemma was to be presented last, as something different, as the big surprise for the night.

He sat through the Inhumans, the bets being placed on them for the tournament that was still being set up. The one in which Daisy was to fight to the death. He just hoped that Daisy understood that he had a plan, that this was all going to help her, that this was going to save the team.

Finally, after what must have been nearly three hours, Jemma appeared, flanked by a pair of guards. Her arms were still folded across her chest, as they lead her into the room.

She was just as silent, just as passive as before as Kasius spoke, speaking of how good she was, even demanding that she show off her arm at one point (Fitz knew not of the reason why, but some of the others did, murmurs rippling across the room). Once Kasius had the room once again in the palm of his hand, and once he had explained all of the good things, (and bad things) about Jemma, the bidding began, and it seemed that everyone wanted her.

But not once did Fitz allow himself to think that he was going to lose her. He just kept at it, kept persevering. And soon enough, it was just him and one other bidder, a larger bulkier alien (who Fitz could have sworn had extra appendages under his robes), and it seemed that he wanted Jemma just as much as Fitz did and that’s when it all went wrong.

He ran out of funds. He couldn’t afford Jemma. He had lost her. His plan to save her, to free her from this hell had failed.

The bidding was about to close, there were only seconds left for him to place a bid that he couldn’t afford when an extra billion credits where placed into his account, and he gambled them all at once.

He was in the lead, he was winning.

The alien threw his tablet down, grumbling that Fitz was wasting far too much money on her. And that he should enjoy her.

The words were nothing more than a derogatory slur but that didn’t matter.

He had won.

***

Another two hours passed before Jemma was able to return to his craft with him, now in his possession and not Kasius’.

He spun once they were secure in it, turning to face her and sliding the remote out of his pocket. It took him a second to work out how to work it but once he hit a button, he looked at Jemma, whose face was still a mask of confusion.

“Can you hear me?” he asked, and it took her a moment, and then she nodded.

“I can,” she whispered, and a spilt second later, she threw her arms around him, pulling him close. She buried her head in his chest, and he could hear her sobbing. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, something that only made her sob even harder.

Tears soon escaped him, he couldn’t help it. It had been so long since he had seen her, since he held her. “I missed you,” he whispered to her.

“I missed you too,” she replied, trying to bury her head even further in his chest. “I love you.” She pulled her head back, and looked up at him, smiling a watery smile.

“I love you too,” he replied, seeing how her tears had caused the gold to smudge, leaving tracks on her cheeks. “And I don’t want… I don’t want to lose you, not again Jemma.”

He reached up, and wiped away one of her tears before cupping her cheek. She leaned into it and allowed him to kiss her, a tender one. Full of love and longing. She deepened the kiss, and after a number of moments, they had to pull apart.

“I wanted… I needed to ask you this,” he said, stammering slightly as the nerves nearly overcame him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, flicking it open to reveal a ring. Jemma gasped, staring at the thing as it sparkled in the dim light. It seemed to be two bands, woven together into a double helix. He laughed, a nervous laugh, as he reached up and tried to wipe away the tears. “I had a whole speech prepare, spend ages preparing it. And I can’t… I can’t remember any of it…”

“It doesn’t matter,” she whispered, with a kiss to the side of his mouth. “I was going to say yes. I would always say yes.”

“Are you… do you?”

A laugh. “Of course I want to marry you, Fitz. There’s no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with.”

He smiled down at her, taking her hands in his own, bringing them to his lips and dusting her knuckles with a kiss before sliding a ring on her finger. He knew that she would have to take it off when posing as his servant, something that she would more than likely to have to do if they both wanted to keep the act up, if they both wanted to survive but for now that didn’t matter.

He allowed his lips to once again dance over hers, but the kiss was more heated this time, full of more passion and love. It was something that was fiery, a kiss to make up for all the time that had been missed. He pushed her against the wall, maybe a bit more harder than he intended to and he was about to apologise when she shook her head.

“No I want… I want this… if you…”

He nodded, and then she allowed her lips to once again dance over his, and he dropped his head, his lips dancing down her neck. She gave a sudden gasp, her hand coming up and grabbing onto his curls. He had found it, one of her pressure points, one of the points that made her virtually weak at the knees. “Please,” she begged, her voice nothing more than a rasp.

And he couldn’t object, and he allowed one hand to slide up under her tunic. She gasped, and then moments later, she was falling onto the bed, and he was falling with her.

Sure, overall, things may not have been going well, but at the moment, things were pretty damn good.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out, I really hope you enjoyed. Title from Modern Day Cain by IDKBTFM


End file.
